


Handle

by Hotgitay



Series: That’s when I knew [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert shares a secret about his past with Lucas





	Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts).



As the two of them were hanging out together at Lucas’s house, sitting next to each other on the couch, Lucas had his arm wrapped around Robert's waist. Robert resting his head on Lucas’s shoulder, he leaned over to kiss Lucas whom returned the kiss happily.

“My last relationship.. it didn’t end well. I was seeing this guy, I really liked him, and he cheated on me. I had my suspicions that he was seeing people on the side, so I confronted him and he lied to me in my face about it. It took a while, but I got him to admit what he did.” Robert said to Lucas once he pulled away from the passionate kiss, letting himself be vulnerable with his lover.

“I'm sorry you had to go through that, no one deserves to be treated like that by anyone.” Lucas sympathetically responded, prompting Robert to come closer to him. 

“I have trust issues because of what happened to me, you may not be prepared for the baggage that comes with that. If I’m hesitant about getting close to you intimately, it’s nothing to do with you, it’s all on me. I let myself get close to someone and I was taken advantage of.” There was a bit of a sadness in his voice when he mentioned his ex to his boyfriend.

“That isn’t a dealbreaker for me, you can’t scare me off that easily, Bobby. No one is perfect, I can handle it. I understand and I won’t pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do. If you want me to stop, just say the word and I will. I will never do anything without your consent or put you in an uncomfortable situation.” Lucas reassured him.

“Thank you for being understanding. I know this is a new relationship, not just for me, but for you. I’ve always been honest about my dating history with anyone I’ve seen and before you ask, yes Claire knew, she was very accepting and supportive of me when I came out as bisexual to her. She told me it didn’t change the way that she saw me. Some ex partners of mine have asked me that when I mentioned I was a widow they always ask 'did your wife know?' and I always tell them yes because it’s the truth.” Robert told his boyfriend Lucas. 

“I would never judge you, Bobby. I thinks it’s sexy that you are so confident about knowing who you are and owning it.” Lucas told him. Robert smiled when he heard Lucas say that to him. He hugged Lucas tightly, whispering in his ear, “You are so good to me, I don’t deserve you.”


End file.
